Cirith Ungol
by Lily Dragonquill
Summary: KOMPLETT - Ich habe mir gedacht, ich schreibe über das, was mit Frodo in Cirith Ungol geschehen sein könnte, nachdem er von den Orks gefangen genommen wurde.


**Cirith Ungol**  
by Lily Baggins

Die große Tür schlug zu. Bum. Die eisernen Riegel schnappten ein. Klirr. Das Tor war geschlossen. Sam warf sich gegen die verriegelten, ehernen Torflügel und fiel besinnungslos auf den Boden. Er war draußen in der Dunkelheit. Frodo war am Leben, aber vom Feind gefangen.  
[Herr der Ringe - Die zwei Türme; Die Entscheidungen von Meister Samweis] 

Dunkelheit. Umgeben von vollkommener Dunkelheit. Nicht ein Lichtstrahl. Nicht ein kleiner Funke der Hoffnung. Nacht.   
_Wo bin ich? Ich bin der Dunkelheit und dem Gestank entflohen.... oder träumte ich das nur? Es scheint mir jetzt alles noch dunkler zu sein, und der Gestank ist noch immer da. Fäulnis und Tod. Und die Dunkelheit. Keine Formen, keine Farben, nichts. Nicht einmal meine eigenen Hände kann ich sehen. Nichts._  
Verzweifelt setzte Frodo sich auf und zog die Beine an die Brust. Er war umgeben von einer Schwärze, die er sich nicht einmal in seinen dunkelsten Träumen vorzustellen wagte. Seine Haut war naß und er zitterte.  
_Gandalf. Warum hast du mich auf diesen Weg geschickt? Warum in diese Dunkelheit? Warum mich?_  
Die Antwort kam ihm sogleich selbst in den Sinn. Er musste an den einen Morgen in Beutelsend denken, als Gandalf ihm erklärt hatte, um welchen Ring es sich bei seinem Erbstück handelte.  
_Ich habe mich dazu bereit erklärt, den Ring nach Bruchtal zu bringen. Ich selbst war es, der mir diese Bürde auferlegte. Ich hätte es nicht tun müssen, doch ich tat es. Und noch einmal habe ich mich dazu bereit erklärt, mich seiner anzunehmen. In Bruchtal. Elrond spürte, dass es meine Aufgabe sein würde und auch ich habe das gespürt. Und ich habe mich entschlossen sie zu erfüllen! Doch wenn ich gewusst hätte, was auf mich zukommt... Moria... Gandalf. Warum musstest du uns verlassen?_  
Er hörte ein leises Zischen hinter sich. Entsetzt fuhr er herum. Unzählige kleine Augen starrten ihn an. Er wollte rennen, doch sein ganzer Körper schien erstarrt. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er zitterte noch schlimmer als zuvor. Endlich kam er auf die Beine und er rannte, rannte so schnell er konnte, doch er entfernte sich keinen Millimeter von den starrenden Augen.  
_O Elbereth, bitte, hilf mir!_  
Herr Frodo?' _Sam. Er ruft nach mir. Er sucht mich. Sam! Sam!_  
Er rief verzweifelt, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Er stolperte, fiel zu Boden. Auf einmal durchflutete ihn eine gewaltige Wärme. Er wandte sich um, wurde aber plötzlich von einer Klaue gepackt.

  
Schreiend und wild um sich schlagend wachte Frodo auf. Sofort stürzten sich fünf Orks auf ihn, um ihn fest zu halten.  
"Haltet ihn fest hab ich gesagt! Festhalten!"  
_Orks!_  
Frodo sah sich verzweifelt um. Zwei Orks beugten sich über ihn. Einer von ihnen hielt eine Flasche in der Hand. Frodo wich erschrocken zurück.  
_Orks! Wo bin ich? O Elbereth, ich flehe dich an, hilf mir! Alles, nur keine Orks! Dann war alles umsonst. Warum bin ich so müde? Und woher kommt dieser scheußlich brennende Geschmack auf meiner Zunge. Was ist geschehen? Sam, wo ist er?_  
Frodo schrie auf. Einer der Orks, die ihn festhalten sollten, packte ihn grob am Nacken. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und für einen Moment verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen.   
_Nehmt eure Finger von meinem Nacken! Ich muss verwundet worden sein. Doch wann, und vom wem? Die Kette! Der Ring! Sie dürfen ihn nicht bekommen! Lasst mich gehen!_  
Frodo versuchte, sich mit aller Gewalt aus dem Griff des Orks zu befreien, doch er war zu müde und schwach. Außerdem waren die Orks in der Überzahl. Hätte er es geschafft sich aus dem Griff des Einen zu lösen, wäre dessen Platz schnell von einem anderen Ork eingenommen worden.  
"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich damit aufhören, Kleiner!" Ein Ork stand vor ihm, ein Messer in der Hand, bereit zu zu stechen. Mit einem Mal war Frodo ruhig. Er wagte es nicht, sich noch einmal zu bewegen.  
"Zieht ihn aus! Es soll alles zu Lugbúrz."  
"Und wenn er sich wehrt?"   
"Er wird sich nicht wehren, nicht wahr?" Der Ork ließ die Klinge geschickt über seine Finger gleiten und warf Frodo einen hinterhältigen Blick zu. "Und wenn doch, bringt ihn zum Schweigen, aber tötet ihn nicht. Lugbúrz will ihn lebendig."  
_Lugbúrz? Wer ist Lugbúrz? Und was will er mit meinen Kleidern? Alles... sie meinen nicht die Kleider, sie meinen alles. Der Ring! Lugbúrz muss Sauron sein._  
Der Ork verschwand im Schatten und begann damit, den Inhalt von Frodos Rucksack zu untersuchen. Einer der anderen machte sich an Frodos Hemd zu schaffen und riss es auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte Frodo, dass er nur mehr sein Hemd und seine Hose trug. Die anderen Sachen mussten schon weggebracht worden sein.  
"Nein!", Frodo schlug um sich, wurde aber durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf zur Ruhe gebracht. Er glaubte umzufallen, wurde aber von den umstehenden Orks auf den Beinen gehalten.  
_Nein, sie dürfen ihn nicht bekommen! Nicht jetzt, wo ich schon so weit gekommen bin. Ich darf nicht wieder in die Dunkelheit zurück fallen. Ich muss wach bleiben und sie aufhalten. Ich muss wach bleiben  
_Das war für einige Zeit der einzige Gedanke in Frodos Kopf. Es gelang ihm auch bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, doch sein Körper war zu keiner Art der Verteidigung fähig.  
Er spürte wie er zu Boden geworfen wurde, wo er zusammengekauert liegen blieb, vor Angst und Kälte zitternd.   
_Sie sind weg. Ich bin noch am Leben. Ich habe es überstanden, doch ich befürchte, das Schlimmste steht mir noch bevor. Was wenn sie zurück kommen? Was wenn Sauron den Ring bekommt? Mittelerde wird untergehen._  
Frodo hörte wie etwas zu Boden geworfen wurde. Vorsichtig richtete er seinen Blick in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Er erblickte seinen Rucksack. Der Ork, der ihn durchwühlt hatte, war nun gegangen. Und dort waren auch seine Sachen.  
_Der Ring! Noch kann ich ihn zurückbekommen. Ich muss es schaffen._  
Er nahm all seine Kräfte zusammen und krabbelte auf seine Kleider zu.

"Was hab ich dir gesagt, Gorbag?", johlte Schagrat. "Es steckt noch einiges Leben in ihm." Zwei große, schwarze Orks stellten sich zwischen Frodo und sein Ziel. Schagrat packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hoch. Frodo stolperte und fiel mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, wo er sich erneut zusammenkauerte.  
"Und was willst du jetzt mit ihm machen?" Gorbag warf dem zitternden Frodo einen hinterhältigen Blick zu.  
Frodo erschauderte, als ihn die funkelnden Augen anstarrten.   
_Was können sie noch von mir wollen? Sie haben meine Kleider, mein Schwert, den Ring..._  
"Er muss heil bleiben. Trotzdem, ich will mehr über den Elbenkrieger wissen, von dem du glaubst, dass er hier noch herum streift. Außerdem will ich wissen, wie er hier her kam. Deine Wache taugt zwar nichts, aber die Nazgul hätten ihn aufhalten müssen."  
"Meine Leute taugen sehr wohl was. Gib du lieber Acht, dass deine ihre Arbeit richtig machen."  
Schagrat schenkte Gorbag keine Beachtung und wendete sich Frodo zu.  
"Nun, Kleiner, du hast es gehört. Wie bist du hier her gekommen?"  
Frodo schwieg.  
Schagrat packte ihn grob an den Schultern und setzte ihn aufrecht hin.  
"Spiel hier keine Spielchen! Die Chancen stehen schlecht für dich. Also, wer hat dich beauftragt uns auszuspionieren? Mach den Mund auf!"  
_Ich darf nichts sagen. Mir kann nichts passieren. Lugbúrz will mich heil. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wo Sam ist. Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut und er wurde nicht auch gefangen genommen. Wenn ich etwas sage, kann ich nicht nur mich selbst und meinen Auftrag gefährden, sondern auch Sam. Weshalb sorge ich mich noch um mich und die Aufgabe, die mir aufgetragen wurde? Das ist verloren. Aber Sam. Ich muss so lange schweigen, bis ich weiß, was mit Sam ist._  
Vier funkelnde Augen starrten Frodo an und warteten auf eine Antwort. Er versuchte ihrem Blick stand zu halten, wandte sich aber bald ab. Das böse Funkeln ließ ihn erschaudern.  
"Aus dem wirst du nicht viel herausbekommen, wenn du so weiter machst", neckte Gorbag.  
"Dann mach es besser!" Schagrat warf Gorbag einen wütenden Blick zu.  
Gorbag zog sein Schwert und hielt es Frodo an die Kehle.   
"Was ist dir lieber? Zu reden, oder einen Kopf kürzer zu werden, Kleiner?"   
Frodo schluckte schwer.   
"Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir Rede!" Die Klinge kam näher.  
Der Hobbit blickte geradewegs in die starrenden Augen des Orks.   
"Wer ist der Elbenkrieger der dich begleitet? Du siehst nicht elbisch aus."  
_Ein Elbenkrieger? Dann haben sie Sam nicht gefangen. Es geht ihm gut! Aber ein Elbenkrieger ist er nun wirklich nicht._  
Ein Lächeln der Erleichterung huschte über Frodos Lippen. Doch dieses ward eben so schnell wieder vergangen, wie es in dieser dunklen Stunde gekommen war.  
"Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, du Ratte! Da war also ein Krieger! Wo ist er jetzt und was hat er hier zu suchen?"  
"Woher soll ich wissen wo er jetzt ist. Ihr wart es schließlich die mich gefangen genommen habt, an einem Ort von dem ich nicht weiß wo er liegt", rief Frodo trotzig.  
"Deine Frechheit werde ich dir noch austreiben du dreckige, kleine Ratte!"   
Ein harter Schlag traf Frodo in der Magengegend. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz und krümmte sich. Die Orks grinsten hämisch. Ihre dunklen, starrenden Augen wandten nicht einmal den Blick ab.  
_Bin ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Schweigen soll ich und nicht provozieren. Meine Lage ist misslich genug._  
"Siehst du, so muss man das machen."  
"Er redet zwar, doch ich glaube, er weiß nicht, mit wem er es hier zu tun hat", lachte Schagrat und packte Frodo an den Haaren. "Weißt du, mit wem du es zu tun hast?"  
_Mit Orks! O, wäre ich doch nur nie aufgewacht._  
"Was ist das für ein Elbenkrieger?" zischte Gorbag.  
"Mach endlich den Mund auf, du dreckige, kleine Ratte!" Schagragts Klinge kam gefährlich nahe an Frodos Körper. Frodo zitterte. Ängstlich schloss er die Augen.  
_Sie werden mir dennoch etwas antun. Sauron braucht mich nicht heil, er braucht mich nur lebendig. Trotzdem muss ich schweigen, um Sam zu schützen._  
"Sprich endlich!" Frodo spürte wie die Spitze des Schwertes seine linke Schulter berührte. Eine entsetzliche Schwäche übermannte ihn. Seine alte Wunde schmerzte, als die Spitze des Schwertes sie berührte. Eine Kälte schien von seiner Schulter auszugehen, die schließlich seinen ganzen linken Arm durchströmte, sodass er ihn nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Stöhnend und mit leerem Blick sah er um sich. Alles schien zu verschwimmen und wirkte geisterhaft. Stimmen hallten in seinem Kopf wider, die von weit her zu kommen schienen. Sie riefen nach ihm. Er glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden, doch statt der befreienden Dunkelheit tauchte plötzlich wieder der Ork vor ihm auf.   
"Wirst du endlich reden!"   
Frodo nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und presste sich ängstlich gegen die Wand. Die Klinge strich von der Schulter zu Frodos Hals, wo sie stehen blieb und sich fester in seine Haut drückte. Er begann so heftig zu zittern, dass er glaube, er würde sich dadurch jeden Moment selbst aufspießen. Sein Atem stockte, bis er schließlich die Luft anhielt.   
_Ruhig bleiben, ich muss ruhig bleiben und aufhören zu zittern. Ich bringe mich noch um dadurch! Wie konnte ich nur in diese Situation geraten? Wie kann ich dieser Situation wieder entfliehen? Ich muss hier raus... ich muss einfach nur hier weg!_  
Er schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung dadurch seinem Feind zu entkommen.  
_Die Klinge, sie ist weg. Lassen sie mich also in Ruhe?_  
Zögernd öffnete er die Augen In eben diesem Moment wurde er grob an den Haaren gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen. Ein harter Schlag traf ihn und Frodo sank benommen zu Boden, ehe er erneut am Nacken gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Frodo schrie auf.  
Jetzt lag die Klinge wieder an seinem Hals, bereit ihm die Kehle zu durchtrennen. Einer der Orks kam so nahe an Frodo heran, dass er seinen stinkenden Atem riechen konnte.  
"Ich könnte dich jederzeit töten, kleiner Wurm! Ob es nun Befehle gibt, oder nicht!"   
Frodo wurde übel von dem Gestank des Orks. Benommen versuchte er den starrenden Augen standzuhalten. Knurrend packte Gorbag ihn an der Schulter und warf ihn wieder zu Boden, wo er hart aufschlug.  
_Dunkelheit. Ich will zurück in das Dunkel. Zurück. Zurück._  
"Zurück" Frodo bemerkte nicht, dass er dieses eine Wort immer und immer wieder flüsterte.  
"Zurück? Wohin zurück?" Gorbag warf Schagrat einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Die beiden Orks knieten sich neben den, auf dem Bauch liegenden, Halbling. Einer rechts, einer links.  
"Wohin, Kleiner?" säuselten sie in Frodos Ohr.  
"Dunkelheit... Moria Gandalf" murmelte Frodo, einer Ohnmacht nahe. Dann schwieg er wieder und vorerst konnten sie ihm kein weiteres Wort entlocken.  
Schagrat war zufrieden. "Mir sagen diese Namen nichts, doch ich bin sicher, Lugbúrz wird etwas damit anfangen können."   
"Ja, das bestimmt. Doch die kleine Ratte hat noch immer nichts über den Elbenkrieger gesagt oder glaubst du, Gandalf könnte es sein? Der Name klingt nicht elbisch."

_Ich bin ihnen entflohen. Ich bin zurück. Dunkelheit. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich mich einmal so sehr darüber freuen könnte. Gandalf? Wer spricht von ihm? Ich kenne diese Stimme. Die Orks. Sie kennen ihn? Gandalf_  
Und plötzlich stand er vor ihm. Gandalf, in leuchtendes Weiß gehüllt. Frodo sah Hilfe suchend zu ihm auf, doch er kam nicht näher. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, als er seinen tot geglaubten Freund vor sich sah.  
_Nein, nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ich träume. Es ist die Dunkelheit. Ich kehrte in das Dunkel zurück. Es ist ein Traum._  
Doch Gandalf stand noch immer vor ihm, als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verblasste und den Himmel in ein blutiges Rot tauchte. 

Frodo schlug die Augen auf. Sein Körper schmerzte.  
"Gandalf", flüsterte er und sah sich um. Doch Gandalf war nicht hier. Alles was er erkennen konnte, war eine rote Lampe, die von der Decke hing.  
"Wie lange schon werde ich an diesem entsetzlichen Ort festgehalten? Es müssen Tage vergangen sein."  
"Keine Tage! Noch nicht einmal Stunden! Komm her, du Wurm!"  
Noch ehe Frodo wusste wie ihm geschah, wurde er von Schagrat gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt.   
"Und nun wirst du reden, hörst du? Es wird keine Dunkelheit mehr für dich geben, das schwöre ich dir. Ich werde Vorsicht walten lassen, wenn ich dich quäle. Es wird nicht lange dauern und du wirst darum flehen in Dunkelheit zurückzufallen, doch du wirst wach bleiben und jeden Schmerz fühlen, den mein Messer dir zufügen wird. Du wirst bei Bewusstsein bleiben und mit Freuden erzählen, was du weißt."  
_Was glaubst du was ich zuvor getan habe? Und sie ist gekommen. Sie wird auch dieses Mal wieder kommen. Ich werde kein Wort über Sam oder irgend etwas anderes verlieren._  
Frodo sah Schagrat direkt in die Augen. Doch das wirkte nicht halb so mutig, wie er gehofft hatte, denn die Angst stand ihm klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch konnte er den starrenden Augen nicht lange standhalten, und er musste den Blick abwenden.  
"Nimm das!" Schagrat warf ihm ein Stück Brot hin. Überrascht von dieser Sinneswandlung sah Frodo wieder auf.  
_Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Erst droht er mir mit Folter und dann gibt er mir etwas zu Essen? Er muss es vergiftet haben._  
Als Frodo keine Anstalten machte, das Brot zu nehmen, beugte sich Schagrat fauchend zu ihm hinunter. Erschrocken wich Frodo zurück.  
"Glaubst du ich würde dich vergiften? Glaubst du, ich würde es dir so einfach machen? Nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!"  
Zögernd griff Frodo nach dem Brot und knabberte daran.

_Wann habe ich das letzte Mal gegessen? Es muss an dem Morgen gewesen sein, bevor wir in diese stickige Höhle kamen. Wie lange das jetzt wohl her sein mag?_  
Ich möchte mal wissen, in was für einer Art Geschichte wir sind?'   
_In einer schrecklichen Geschichte, Sam. _  
Du und ich, Sam, wir stecken immer noch in den schlimmsten Orten der Geschichte, und höchstwahrscheinlich wird irgend jemand an dieser Stelle sagen: "Klapp jetzt das Buch zu, Papa; wir wollen nicht mehr weiterlesen."'

Frodo dachte an das Gespräch am Abend vor dem letzten Tag, der ihm noch in Erinnerung war. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er inzwischen das ganze Brot verspeist hatte und erwartungsvoll von Schagrat angesehen wurde.

"Mach jetzt endlich deinen Mund auf! Rede!"  
_"Klapp jetzt das Buch zu, Papa; wir wollen nicht mehr weiterlesen." Das werden sie jetzt ganz bestimmt sagen._  
Eine Messerklinge blitzte auf, Frodo hörte sich schreien. Er spürte Blut aus einer Wunde am Oberarm tropfen.  
"Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, und ich sage es noch einmal. Das hier ist kein Spiel für dich! Rede, oder ich vergesse meine Befehle! Wie bist du hier hergekommen?"  
Wieder sah Frodo die Klinge funkeln. Er zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen. Schagrat packte ihn grob am Nacken und hielt ihn hoch. Er hatte sich gemerkt, dass sein Opfer dort sehr empfindlich zu sein schien. Er wusste auch woher. Kankra hatte ihre Arbeit gut gemacht. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei hallte im Raum wider. Frodo wollte um sich schlagen, doch seine Hände und Füße schienen ihm nicht gehorchen zu wollen. Er rührte sich nicht.  
"Wie bist du hier her gekommen?" Schagrat verstärkte den Druck auf Frodos Nacken noch. "Alleine", flüsterte der Hobbit schließlich hilflos.  
"Alleine? Das soll ich dir glauben? Wer hat das Seil durchgeschnitten? Und warum hast du zuvor gelacht, als der Elbenkrieger erwähnt wurde? Du warst nicht alleine! Wer ist er?"  
_Seil? Welches Seil? Nein, Sam, ich werde dich nicht verraten. Ich darf dich nicht verraten._  
Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Erklärung, für seine Reaktion auf den Elbenkrieger, doch es fiel ihm nichts besseres ein als "Ich weiß es nicht."  
"Du weißt es nicht? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!"   
Er stieß Frodo zu Boden, wo er zitternd liegen blieb und seine Augen schloss.  
_Dunkelheit! O Elbereth, lass sie wieder kommen!_  
"Wer ist Gandalf?"  
_Gandalf?_  
Frodo blickte auf und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
"Er ist es, nicht wahr? Mit ihm bist du gekommen?" Schagrat spielte mit der Klinge seines Messers, als er sich zu Frodo hinunter beugte.  
_Das wäre ich vermutlich, wenn wir einen großen Bogen um Moria gemacht hätten._  
Der Hobbit kämpfte mit seinen Tränen.  
"Nicht wahr?"   
Frodo konnte Schagrats Klinge an seinem Hals spüren. Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Zu sprechen wagte er nicht, denn dann würde er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten können.  
"Muss ich dir jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen, du dreckige, kleine Ratte? Wer ist er? Wenn er nicht hier ist, dann hat er dich geschickt?"  
Für einen Moment leuchteten Frodos Augen auf.  
_Ja, er hat mich geschickt. Ich kam alleine. Das würde am wenigsten Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Keiner würde mich bemerken, wenn ich vorsichtig genug wäre. Von einem Elbenkrieger weiß ich nichts. Ich habe mich alleine auf den Weg hierher gemacht, um zu spionieren. Niemand wird erfahren, dass Sam dabei war. Keiner wird vorerst vom Ring und meiner eigentlichen Aufgabe wissen._  
Erneut blitzte die Klinge auf. Für einen Moment glaube Frodo, der Ork würde ihn töten und schrie. Doch die Klinge blieb vor seinem Hals stehen und strich über seine Haut, gerade so stark, dass er noch nicht geschnitten wurde. Frodo zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er wagte es nicht mehr, sich zu rühren. Der Druck der Klinge wurde stärker und Frodo spürte wie das Messer tiefer in seine Haut drang und ihn verwundete.  
"Ja", keuchte er schließlich. "Er hat mich geschickt! Aufhören, bitte!"  
Eine grobe Hand packte ihn an den Haaren und setzte ihn aufrecht hin.  
"Wir wissen jetzt also wer dich geschickt hat, doch was ist mit dem Elbenkrieger?", fragte eine andere Stimme.  
Erschrocken sah Frodo sich um. Aus dem Schatten trat Gorbag, an einem Stück rohen Fleisch kauend. Er hielt sein Messer in der Hand. Blut klebte daran. Langsam beugte er sich zu Frodo herab, der sich ängstlich gegen die Wand presste.  
"Ich weiß nichts von einem Elbenkrieger!" flüsterte er schließlich. "Bitte, bitte, lasst mich gehen!"  
"Dich gehen lassen? Du solltest froh sein, dass du noch bei uns bist. Lugbúrz wird noch ganz andere Sachen mit dir machen!"   
Frodo lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als Gorbag sich mit der Zunge über die verfaulten Zähne leckte.  
"Gandalf hat dich also geschickt. Du solltest uns ausspionieren, oder verschweigst du noch etwas?" Schagrats Blick schien Frodo förmlich zu durchbohren.   
Der Hobbit schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Verschweigst du etwas?" wiederholte er noch einmal und stieß seine Klinge nach vor. "Nein!", schrie Frodo verzweifelt und kauerte sich zusammen.  
"Ein Spitzel? Man hat dich als Spitzel eingesetzt?" Gorbag lachte schallend. "Man hat tatsächlich geglaubt, ein häßlicher, kleiner Wurm, wie du, würde es nach Mordor hinein, und was noch viel besser ist, auch wieder heraus schaffen? Das ich nicht lache! Hier zu landen war das Beste, das dir passieren konnte. Die Welt der Menschen wird ohnehin unter gehen und du wirst das nun nicht mehr miterleben müssen, außer Lugbúrz will es so."   
"Aus dem kriegen wir nicht mehr heraus! Komm, gehen wir!"  
Schagrat gab dem wimmernden Halbling einen Tritt.  
_Ja, geht! Lasst mich in Ruhe! Lasst mich hier auf die Dunkelheit warten, denn auf eine andere Rettung wage ich nicht zu hoffen._  
Traurig sah Frodo mit an, wie Schagrat seine Kleider mit sich nahm.  
_Jetzt ist alles verloren. Sauron wird den Ring bekommen. Mittelerde wird untergehen. Ich habe versagt._

Eine Zeit lang war es ruhig und Frodo wagte es schließlich, sich im Raum etwas umzusehen. An einer Seite des Zimmers war ein hoher Fensterschlitz. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, doch konnte er nichts als dunkle Wolken erkennen. Auf einmal wurde ihm schwindlig und er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Nacken. Er setzte sich wieder.  
_Ein einziges Fenster und dort kann ich nichts als Wolken erkennen. Dunkelheit. Es wird bald alles in Dunkelheit versinken. Gorbag hatte wohl Recht. Gefasst zu werden, war das Beste, das mir passieren konnte. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es dazu kam und weshalb mein Nacken schmerzt.  
_Vorsichtig strich er sich mit den Fingern über den Nacken. Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine geschwollene Wunde entdeckte, von der die Schmerzen auszugehen schienen.  
Polternd öffnete sich die Falltür in der Mitte des Raumes. Erschrocken wich Frodo zurück und drängte sich an die Wand.   
_Nein, nicht schon wieder. Bitte, lass sie nicht wieder kommen. O Elbereth, bitte nicht! Bitte nicht!_  
Gorbag stapfte auf ihn zu. Kritisch betrachtete Frodo, wie er sich langsam neben ihm zu Boden sinken ließ.  
_Davon laufen! Doch was würde mir das nutzen? Dort unten sind bestimmt noch tausende Orks, die mich mit Freuden wieder hier her zurück bringen würden und alles würde noch schlimmer werden. Sollte ich dennoch einen Versuch wagen, oder ist es nun bereits zu spät?_  
Noch bevor Frodo sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, wurde sein Kopf zurück gerissen und er spürte wieder das kalte Eisen eines Messers an seiner Kehle.   
Er schnappte nach Luft und versuchte verzweifelt das Messer aus der Hand des Orks zu schlagen, und sich zu befreien. Doch Gorbag griff nach seinen Händen und hielt sie ihm an die Brust, sodass er sein gesamtes Gewicht auf den Körper des Hobbits pressen konnte. Frodo kämpfte verzweifelt darum, einer weiteren Pein zu entgehen, doch er war zu kaum einer Bewegung in der Lage.  
"Wirst du wohl ruhig sein, oder ich schneide dir die Kehle durch!"   
Frodos Körper verkrampfte sich sogleich. Jede weitere Bewegung würde seinen Tod bedeuten. Ängstlich sah Frodo nach oben. Gorbags funkelnde Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.   
"Ich glaube dir nicht. Das Schwert das du bei dir trägst zerschneidet Kankras Netze nicht. Da war ein Elbenkrieger dabei und du wirst mir jetzt sagen was das genau für einer ist."  
_Kein Wort werde ich über Sam verlieren!_  
Gorbags Faust traf hart auf Frodos Brust. Dieser keuchte und schnappte nach Luft.  
"Du bist ein zäher Bursche, das muss ich dir lassen, doch ich werde dich schon wieder zum quieken bringen!"  
"Was machst du da oben, du Tölpel? Komm herunter! Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als uns mit diesem Schmutzwühler zu vergnügen!" Schagrats kratzige Stimme drang zu ihnen.  
Gorbag beugte sich tiefer zu Frodo, sodass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten.  
"Ich rate dir, dich nicht zu bewegen!"  
Dann ging er davon.

Ängstlich und am ganzen Körper zitternd, blieb Frodo liegen. Er versuchte verzweifelt wieder gleichmäßig zu atmen, doch jeder Atemzug schmerzte ihn jetzt.  
_Ich werde nicht mehr länger schweigen können. Mit jedem Mal spüre ich, wie mein Wille schwächer wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch einmal verschweigen kann, dass ich mit Sam herkam, wenn sie wieder nach einem Elbenkrieger fragen und mich mit ihren Messern bedrohen._  
Frodo schauderte bei dem Gedanken an Gorbag. Schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Angst, sich nicht bewegen zu dürfen. Schauderte bei dem Gedanken ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Er spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Unter Schmerzen und mit großer Mühe versuchte er diese zu unterdrücken.

Eine lange Zeit verging. Meist war es still, nur gelegentlich drangen polternde Geräusche zu ihm herauf. Noch immer wagte es Frodo nicht, sich zu bewegen. Eine plötzliche Angst überfiel ihn.  
_Was wenn er zurück kommt? Ich kann es nicht ertragen. Diese starrenden Augen, dieser Gestank. Sie werden es herausfinden. Sie werden alles erfahren über Sam, über meine Aufgabe, über den Ring. _  
Und nun wirst du reden, hörst du? Es wird keine Dunkelheit mehr für dich geben, das schwöre ich dir. Ich werde Vorsicht walten lassen, wenn ich dich quäle. Es wird nicht lange dauern und du wirst darum flehen in Dunkelheit zurückzufallen, doch du wirst wach bleiben und jeden Schmerz fühlen, den mein Messer dir zufügen wird. Du wirst bei Bewusstsein bleiben und mit Freuden erzählen, was du weißt.'  
_Er hat Recht. Nichts und niemand wird mich mehr retten. Reden, ich werde reden. Vergib mir, Sam, doch ich kann nicht anders. Ich fürchte sie zu sehr. Sie und ihre Messer. Ich weiß, dass ich genau so gut schweigen kann. Ich werde trotzdem sterben, doch ich fürchte sie. Die Orks, die Schmerzen. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Verzeih mir, Sam!_  
Durch ein lautes Poltern wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Frodo begann wieder zu zittern. Am Liebsten hätte er geweint vor Angst, wie damals, wenn ihn dunkle Träume quälten, als er noch ein junger Hobbit war. Doch was hätte ihm das genutzt? Ein Ork kletterte in die Kammer. Doch es war keiner der beiden Rohlinge, die ihn zuvor verhört hatten. Dieser hier war kleiner und hatte eine Peitsche bei sich.  
"Lieg still und halte deine Klappe, oder ich verpasse dir einen Denkzettel!"  
Frodo gab sich Mühe das Zittern zu verringern. Der Ork ging auf Frodos Rucksack zu, der ein Stück entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Er nahm ein Stück Lembas und roch daran. Angewidert warf er die Waffel zu Boden und zertrat sie. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Halbling, der noch immer verzweifelt versuchte nicht zu zittern, dann stieg er knurrend und fluchend wieder die Leiter nach unten.

Frodo rührte sich nicht mehr. Stunden muss er verkrampft auf dem kalten Boden der Kammer gelegen haben, bis sich sein Körper endlich wieder entspannte. Doch diese Ruhe war nicht von Dauer, denn auf einmal hörte er laute Geräusche von unten.  
_Sie kommen zurück! Warum können sie mich nicht wenigstens eine Weile in Ruhe lassen? Weshalb holt mich denn niemand hier heraus? Warum hilft mir keiner?_  
Frodo erstarrte erneut. Seine Augen blickten ins Leere. Er lauschte auf jedes weitere Geräusch.  
Lautes Geschrei drang zu ihm herauf. Schwerter wurden gezogen und schlugen aneinander. Schilde schienen zu zerbersten. Frodo konnte knurrende und gurgelnde Laute ausmachen.   
Angestrengt versuchte er heraus zu hören, worum es bei diesem Kampf ging. Lange konnte er nichts hören, außer den schrillen Schreien der Orks und dem Klirren von Schwertern. Doch dann drangen Stimmen an sein Ohr. Er konnte nicht alles verstehen, nur einzelne Satzfetzen.   
"Gib es mir!"  
"Meine Männer ... gefunden!"  
"... nicht für dich... Lúgburz..."  
_Sie streiten um mich. Wenn ich doch nur verstehen könnte, um was genau._  
Mehr konnte Frodo allerdings nicht mehr heraus hören, denn die Stimmen wurden von lautem Geschrei und noch mehr Geklirre und Gepoltere übertönt.  
Ängstlich lauschte Frodo diesen unglücklichen Geräuschen, immer damit rechnend, dass die Falltür sich wieder öffnete und einer der Orks in packte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Und bald wurde das Geschrei leiser, bis es schließlich ganz verstummte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Frodo es aufgab sich auf weitere Geräusche zu konzentrieren. Nichts war mehr zu hören. Für einen Moment schien es ihm, als wäre er zurück in die angenehme Dunkelheit gefallen, aber er spürte bald, dass dem nicht so war. Denn eine Angst nagte an ihm, tief in seinem Herzen. Eine Angst, entdeckt zu werden. Die Angst wieder verhört und bedroht zu werden. Die Stille schien sich in der Kammer auszubreiten und mit ihr die Angst. Bald glaube er an nichts anderes mehr denken zu können, als an die Rückkehr der Orks. Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch bereitete ihm Qualen. Jedes Knarren, das er durch seine eigenen Bewegungen auslöste, ließ ihn erstarren. Jeder Atemzug trieb ihm Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Schließlich glaubte Frodo von der Stille erdrückt zu werden und er wollte rufen, irgend jemanden, irgend etwas rufen, nur um eine Stimme zu hören.  
_Lieg still und halte deine Klappe, oder ich verpasse dir einen Denkzettel!'  
Was wenn er noch da ist? Ich muss still sein. Ich muss es zumindest versuchen. Auch wenn ich glaube, es nicht länger mit dieser erdrückenden Stille auszuhalten. _  
Frodo wollte versuchen die Angst zu vertreiben, indem er sich Bilder aus dem Auenland ins Gedächtnis rief, doch keine Bilder wollten kommen. Es schien als wäre seine gesamte Erinnerung ausgelöscht. Nur mehr Dunkelheit, Angst, Tod und üble Gerüche schienen in seinem Kopf zu sein. Er seufzte und starrte zu Boden.  
_Komme ich hier jemals wieder heraus? Ich erinnere mich an nichts mehr, als an das Dunkel. Gibt es denn das Auenland noch? Gibt es noch etwas Gutes, etwas Schönes auf dieser Welt? Kann nur ich es nicht sehen?  
Sam. Wie gerne wüsste ich, wie es dir jetzt geht, lieber Sam. Wo du gerade bist. Wann haben wir uns verloren? Wie lange ist es schon her, dass du mich mit deinen Worten zum Lachen gebracht hast? Lachen. Ich glaube, ich werde nie wieder lachen können._  
Traurig blickte er in die Dunkelheit seines Gefängnisses. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie kalt es in dieser Kammer war. Er rollte sich zusammen, und hoffte, dass ihm dadurch etwas wärmer wurde. Fröstelnd sah er sich nach etwas um, dass ihn wärmen könnte. Er entdeckte einige Stofffetzen. Vorsichtig versuchte er hinüber zu krabbeln. Ein lautes Knarren hallte durch den Raum. Frodo ließ sich sofort wieder zitternd auf den Boden fallen. Ängstlich lauschte er auf weitere Geräusche, konnte aber nichts hören, außer seiner eigenen flachen Atmung. Doch Frodo rührte sich nicht mehr. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass einfache Geräusche in so sehr in Angst und Schrecken versetzten. In Gedanken sah er die Orks, wie sie ihn mit ihren starrenden Augen förmlich aufzuspießen schienen. Er spürte die kalten Klingen auf seiner Haut. Ängstlich rollte er sich noch mehr zusammen, und schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung die grausamen Bilder würden erlöschen.

Es dauerte lange, bis Frodo seine Augen wieder öffnete. Hatte er geschlafen? Das schien ihm ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. An so einem Ort konnte man keinen Schlaf finden. Seine Augen erblickten den Fensterschlitz, doch er sah nur dunkle Wolken und konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Er lauschte. Noch immer herrschte diese erdrückende Stille und wieder umklammerte eine schreckliche Ungewissheit sein Herz.  
Plötzlich drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr. Frodo drückte sich zu Boden, auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Doch das war nicht die Stimme eines Orks. Es war die laute Stimme eines Hobbits, und sie sang eines von Bilbos alten Liedern, doch der Text war ein anderer.  
Zögernd hob Frodo den Kopf.  
_Sam? Bist du am Ende doch gekommen?_  
Verzweifelt versuchte er sich Bilbos Lied wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen und schließlich begann er leise zu singen. Mit jedem Ton, der seine Lippen verließ wuchs seine Hoffnung gerettet zu werden und seine Augen leuchteten.  
Ein schrilles Quietschen brachte Frodo wieder zum Schweigen. Eine Tür schloss sich.  
"Heda! Du da oben, du Misthaufenratte! Hör auf zu quieken, sonst komm ich rauf und rechne mit dir ab. Hörst du?"   
Die knurrende Stimme des Orks ließ Frodo erstarren. Schnell legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden und verkrampfte sich.  
_Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Meine Phantasie hat mir einen Streich gespielt. Niemand wird kommen, außer den Orks. Keiner wird mir jemals hier heraus helfen._  
Schritte näherten sich, und mit jedem Schritt wuchs Frodos Angst. Was würden sie jetzt mit ihm machen? Langsam schob sich der Riegel der Falltüre zurück. Frodo schloss die Augen.   
"Du liegst still, oder du wirst es büßen. Du wirst nicht lange in Frieden leben, nehme ich an; aber wenn du nicht willst, dass der Spaß gleich beginnt, dann halte deine Klappe, verstanden? Hier hast du einen Denkzettel!"  
Ein Peitschenknall durchschnitt die Stille. Frodos Seite brannte wie Feuer. Er wollte schreien. All die Schmerzen und die Angst aus sich heraus schreien, doch er wagte es nicht. Stattdessen waren es nun Angst und Schmerz, die sein ganzes Sein erfüllten. Er spürte einen pochenden Schmerz an der Seite, der sich über seinen ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien. Frodo hatte das Gefühl, er würde verbrennen. Gleichzeitig umfing diese entsetzliche Angst wieder sein Herz. Angst vor einem weiteren Schlag. Angst davor sich zu bewegen und doch wusste er, dass er sich schützen musste. Zitternd hob er einen Arm, als er spürte, wie der Ork zu einem zweiten Schlag ausholte. Ein Schlag, der niemals fiel.   
Ein Schrei hallte durch den Raum, gefolgt von einem weiteren. Es war der schmerzerfüllte Schrei eines Orks. Geräusche eines Kampfes drangen an Frodos Ohr, aber er wagte weder die Augen zu öffnen, noch sich zu bewegen. Zu sehr fürchtete er einen weiteren Schlag.  
Polternd fiel etwas zu Boden, dann war es wieder still.

"Frodo! Herr Frodo, mein Lieber!" rief Sam, fast blind vor Tränen. "Ich bin's, Sam, ich bin gekommen!" Er hob seinen Herrn halb hoch und drückte ihn an sich. Frodo öffnete die Augen.  
"Träume ich noch?" murmelte er. "Aber die anderen Träume waren entsetzlich."  
"Du träumst ganz und gar nicht, Herr", sagte Sam. "Es ist wirklich so. Ich bin es. Ich bin gekommen."  
"Ich kann es kaum glauben", sagte Frodo und hielt sich an ihm fest. "Da war ein Ork mit einer Peitsche, und dann verwandelte er sich in Sam! Dann habe ich gar nicht geträumt, als ich das Singen von unten hörte, und zu antworten versuchte? Warst du das?"  
"Ja, wirklich, Herr Frodo. Ich hatte fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Ich konnte dich nicht finden."  
"Na, nun hast du mich gefunden, Sam, lieber Sam", sagte Frodo, und er legte sich zurück in Sams liebevolle Arme und schloss die Augen, wie ein beruhigtes Kind, wenn die Ängste der Nacht durch irgendeine geliebte Stimme oder Hand vertrieben sind.  
[Herr der Ringe - Die Rückkehr des Königs; Der Turm von Cirith Ungol]

  



End file.
